I Guess I should explain
by Chakura
Summary: AU. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all stuck inside on a boring, rainy day, until there is an unexpected crash outside along w/ a mystery person. Read it the fic is much better than the summary. *~YAOI~*
1. I guess I should explain

"I guess I should expalin"  
Jaye Kawaii   
  
warnings: Yaoi, AU, Shouen-ai, a bit of OOC-ness  
disclaimer: GW does not belong to me. So don't sue.   
Note: this is my first time ever writing a GW fanfic or any fanfic for that matter. Theres probably be   
some spelling mistakes.  
Pairings: 3x4 2x? I'm not quite sure yet.   
'thought'  
"saying"  
  
  
Quatre walked into the living room where the 3 boys where sitting. WuFei and Trowa are watching a   
movie and Heero is in his chair typing away at his laptop. It was quiet except for the rain that was pouring   
outside and the ocassional thunder, it been going on for 3 days and there wasn't much to do inside the house.   
Quatre thought to himself /nothing exciting ever happens/. Just then there was a loud roar that sounded like   
a motorcycle followed by a loud crash.  
WuFei jumped up "what the hell was that?"  
"I don't know?"  
Heero closed his laptop and got up "lets go see then"  
The four boys walked to the front door. It was starting rain hard now as they walked all the way to the   
front gate. As they walked pass the gate they found a motorcycle crashed in a tree and there about a few   
feet away lay a prone body.  
"oh my.."Quatre gasp as he stared at the body as a pool of blood was forming around the braid "..is she   
still alive?"  
Trowa walk to the body and took its paulse. "she's still alive"  
" what do you think we should do?" Wufei asked  
"we're takeing her inside" repiled the blond  
Heero went over to the body and slowly picked up the body and to his suprise the body was incredibly light.   
As they got back inside the warm house. As Heero put the body on the sofa the other boys went to change out of their soaking wet clothes. Unlike them Heero was smart enough to wear a raincoat before the went outsdide so only his hair was wet.  
"so what are we supposed to do now?" asked Trowa.  
"we should find out out who it is first." repiled Heero as he slowly took off the helmet of the body. The   
other boys gasped. At first glance the face looks like a female beacuse of its delicate heart shape faced   
and long braid, but upon closer inspection you would realise it was really a male. The boys were surprise,   
not because the body was a boy but because of how beautiful the boy was despite the cuts and scratches   
on the lovely face.  
" it looks like he was in a fight" commented Heero  
" yeah, I wonder.." Trowa was interrupted by a groan comming from the boy  
The boy flutter his eyes open. Quatre stared as a pair of beautiful voliet eyes light up his face and stared   
backed at him.  
---------------------------  
  
Duo slowly flutter his eyes open. He was suprised at the first sight he saw it wasn't a guy in an Oz uniform   
but a blond boy with concern written in his face. He also realise that there where other people in the room   
besides him and the boy.  
"Hi , my name is Quatre..."smiled the blond " and that is Trowa,.. " he pointed to a boy with long bangs that   
covered half his face "Heero,..' he pointed to a boy with short brown hair with cold cobalt blue eyes " and   
astly that is Wufei" he pointed at a asian boy with a skinny black ponytail at the nape of his heck.   
Duo grinned at the blond boy "my name is Duo, thanks for helping me but i got to go"  
Duo started to get up but a pain shot through his left wrist. Duo winced at the sudden pain.  
Quatre went over and took a look at his wrist.   
"It looks like you broke it" repiled Quatre. " You should lay off it awhile and besides you crashed your   
motorcycle into a tree, so why don't you stay here for awhile until you could get it fixed up"  
Duo looked up at him " No I can't, i really got to get going"  
"You're staying, you can't do anything if you have a broken wrist" said Trowa  
Duo took that into thought. "okay i'm staying and only until my wrist heals and i can get my motorcyle back into one pecied."  
-----------------------   
  
Duo slowly opened his eyes as the afternoon sun greeted him. He absently flicked his wrist but can't since   
it was put in a splint. He competly forgot about his wrist. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. He   
undid his braid so he could get all the dirt out of his hair. As he was showering he remeber a bit about what   
happened last night. He was being chased in the rain by an Oz solider and lost him throught the woods.   
It was rainy pretty hard because he didn't see the tree that he crashed into. He was thrown off of his   
motorcycle and lost consiness. He then woke up and found out that the 4 boys heard the crash, went   
outside and found him. After that the blond one, Quatre insited that he stayed here until his wrist heal as he   
went to get a splint for him. Later Quatre took him to the second floor in which he gave him a room, by the   
stairs. After showering the best he could he was back in his room trying to untagled his hair. He groaned in  
fustration at he tried for the umpteen time to comb his hair.  
He was about to give up when he noticed a figure walking by his door  
"um hey can you help me for a sec?" Duo asked him  
Trowa turned around suprised by the vocie. He was about to go downstaris for lunch when the vocie startled him.  
" so would you help me braid my hair?" the guest asked  
"um yeah"  
Duo grinned as he sat down on the floor between Trowa's long legs as he comb his hair.   
--------------------------  
  
Trowa is now sitting in duo's room combing his hair. Trowa was amazed at how long his hair was and how   
soft it was, and in the afternoon sun he could see tints of reds. Trowa couldn't help but run his fingers   
through the mass of silky hair. About 10 minutes passed when Trowa finally got all the tangles out and   
finished briading the boy's hair.  
Duo jumped up smiling happily. "thank for braiding my hair"  
"yeah, you're welcome"   
Trowa quickly exited the room leaving the braided guest by himself.   
Duo looked at the clock which was on the dresser and saw it was already noon he quickly put on the extra   
clothes that he stored in the back of his bike. luckily for him the back of the bike didn't sustain much   
damage. He tossed on a pair of black jean and a red shirt. He was out of the room and halfway down the   
stair in a minute flat. Quatre was having his afternoon tea with Trowa,Heero and Wufei when he saw their  
guest comming into the dinning room.   
"How did you sleep?" Quatre asked Duo as her pour some tea for him.  
" like a baby" Duo repiled with a grin as he gratually except the tea thet the blond gave him.  
" why were you in the middle of the woods in the first place?" Wufei ask   
Duo wasn't sure if he could tell them the true reason of why he was running from an Oz soilder but these   
were the people who brought him in so he deicded to tell a white lie.  
" I was being chased by someone" Duo asnwereed simply.  
Heero sensed that there was more then he let on.  
"In the middle of the night?" heero asked indigently  
Duo just shrugged.  
---------------------------------  
  
After tea, the group went into the living to spend their lazy afternoon. Like always Trowa and Wufei   
went to the sofa and flicked the tv on, Heero went to his laptop, and Quatre was just staring out the   
window. Duo's thinking about were they put his bike. The quicker he get his bike fix the quicker he could   
get the disk to Howard. Duo went uo to the blond boy and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
"hey can you show me where you put my bike?" He asked.  
Quatre couldn't help but smiled at the bright voilet eyes pleaded to him "sure"  
A few minutes later Duo was in the garaged surveying what was left of his bike.  
'looks like I got a long work ahead of me' Duo thought  
The front od the bike was smashed in, the handle bars were bent in an akward angle, the front part of the   
seat of missing and everything was just a mess except for the back where there was only little dents here   
and there.  
"Oh great it looks like that i going to take me at least a month to finish it" the Braided boy excailmed.  
Quarte felt happy at this statement. 'why? i already got Trowa, then howcome i'm happy that this lovely   
boy is going to be staying with us.' Quatre wonder.   
"you could stay with us until your bike is done." "and it wouldn't be imposing it would be nice top have   
someone here to talk too" he quickly added .  
They walked back into the living room were now all the guys are watching the news, even Heero turned   
his eyes away from his laptop.  
Quatre listen to the Newsman vocie.  
There was a break in at a OZ lab were a young female stole a very important disk file.   
It is feared that it might be one of the rebels. OZ soilders were chasing the intruder last night   
but they lost sight of her due to the thunder storm. She is about 5'2 with a long braid. She is arm  
and dangerous. If anyone seen this young woman please contact OZ. In other news...  
Even though the newscaster was talking about a female, everyone new it was about there new guest.  
Trowa turned off the tv and turned his attention to their guest.   
"Well...."  
Duo shifted a little under the intense gaze of everyone.  
"Um, I guess I should explain"  
  
  
*~Like it? Hate it? Review it.~* 


	2. Duo

"Duo"  
Jaye Kawaii  
  
Warning: same as before. Yaoi, Shounen-ai, a bit of OOC-ness, AU  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I just play with them ^_^  
Pairing: 3x4, ?x2  
Notes:  
'Thoughts'  
the last thing said in the chapter before  
  
  
"Um, I guess I should explain"  
Duo gave them a white lie in which some of the statements were true and other weren't. The disk contain   
a program of the new design for the mobile suits and Howard need to look at it to upgrade his own mobile   
suit so it would have a edge in the battle feild. The disk also gives Howard an insight in which way OZ is   
heading at and probably figure out its next move before it happens.  
"so uh guys are you gonna turn me in?" Duo ask hoping that he wouldn't have to hurt them becuase he was   
really start to like the group.   
Quatre was the first one to speak. "of course not, we are not too fond of OZ either. We would do anything   
to help assits you"  
Duo slowly broke out into a cheeky smile, he couldn't believe his luck.   
  
Wufei just finish his daily ritual of meiditating when Duo waltzs in.  
"Hey Wu-man what ya doing?"  
"I told you not to call me that Maxwell"  
" 'kay Wu"  
" never mind. What do you want?"  
"Well since ya not doing anything, I was wondering if you wanna come with me to the beach."  
" No"  
"Please, I already asked Heero, who is to involve with his laptop, and Trowa and Quatre are busy. Besides   
you have nothing to do Please."  
Wufei was a bit upset when he found out that he was last chocie and was about to say no, when he found   
himself staring into the saddest puppy dog eyes.   
"Fine I'll come. On on condition you would not call me Wu-man, Wu or anything else besides Wufei"  
"Alrite"   
'The sea breeze feals great in the mid afternoon'   
WuFei turned his eyes towards the braided baka who is seated next to him happily devouring the ice cream,  
that he beg WuFei to buy for him since he forgot his wallet. He looks so happy with the simple pleasures in   
life that WuFei, himslef could never enjoy. The sun gave Duo a inner glow that you couldn't help but admire,   
and his unquie eyes just swim with micheif.   
"Hey WuFei what are you staring at?" "Do i have something on my nose?"  
"No, I was just looking at that bird over there" Wufei quickly cover up, he had no idea that he was staring   
at him.   
Duo look at him weirdly, but he accepted the explanation.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa looked out the kitchen window where he was helping Quatre prepare dinner, out there he saw  
Duo in the backyard working on his motorcycle[1].  
'Shinigami, the god of death' 'Werid name for a bike'  
Trow gave a little gasp when he saw their guest takeing off his shirt and wiping his grease sumdge face   
with it. Duo's pale ivory lean body shone in the evening moon, tiny bead of sweat caught the light glitter like   
crystal.   
"Trowa, hello are you still in there"  
Trowa reluctantly tore his eyes away from the sight.  
"What is it little one"  
Quatre blush a little at Trowa's personal nickname for him, "What is out there in the back that is so   
factinating?"  
"Nothing"  
"Uh huh" not quiet believing it. "So you don't mind if I look"  
Before Trowa could react Quatre was leaning out the window.  
"I don't see anything out here"  
Just then Duo came in.   
'With his shirt back on' Trowa thought disappointly  
"Yum, something smell good in here"  
"Thank you,"  
"I'm going up stairs to take a shower."  
"okay but dinner is going to be done in 10 minutes"  
"I got plently of time" Duo yell as he bounce up the stairs.  
  
Quarte just stare at the retreating figure.  
'What a sight that was'  
Duo in the kitchen, all sweaty with his wet shirt cling to him like white on rice[2], you could see every   
outline of his lean, tone body. Strands of hair loose from the briad were over his face.  
"Quatre!"  
Quatre tore away from his little inmagination, saw WuFei in front of him.  
"What?'  
"There's smoke comning from the oven"  
Quatre yelp as he quickly turn off the oven and got the chicken out.  
"It looks alright, only the skin seems to be burnt" Trowa commented.  
  
Upstairs Heero was busliy hacking away when he hread a vocie yelp followed by cursing. Ignoring it he   
went oon hacking but the cursing wouldn't stop. Finally he got up and followed the vocie, leading him to their  
guest's bed room.  
  
"Would you shut up"  
Dou eyes lit up when he saw Heero standing at the doorway.  
"Heero, would you mind briading my hair"  
"No"  
"Come on please, I promise I'll do anything you wish" Duo purred out the last part.  
"Hn"   
Grabbing the brush he comb Dou's hair and braided it in 5 minutes flat, after that Heero rushed out of the   
room.  
Dou looked at the open doorway,  
"So were you happy to see me or was that just the gun" Dou said, smriking.  
That night the gang had skinless chicken with wild rice.  
'It was good but his chicken look sorta of burnt'  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
9:00 and Heero could not fall asleep, He kept on thinking about what happen in Dou's bed room.  
Flashback  
  
tbc  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
~* I'm sorry that itz a bit to short but I'm was having a block. So what ya think? Also I need a beta reader   
anyone whose intereasted email me*~  
  
[1] I know it will be sorta of hard w/ on of his wrist broken, but hey He's a very tanletd fellow  
[2] okay that was corny 


End file.
